Driving?
by A Big Confusion
Summary: What happens when Bella gets a chance to drive Edwards Volvo?
1. Chapter 1

Driving?

A/N: This is my first fan-fiction. I don't know how good it is so please review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

"Why do you always have to drive?" Edward and I were walking out of the school over to his Volvo.

"Because it's my car."

"Well why don't we ever take my truck?"

"Because I'm a better driver." Edward said chuckling. I turned to glare at him and he just gave me that cricked grin that I love.

Before I went to the passenger side Edward held the keys out. I looked up at him. "Are you serious?"

"You were just complaining that I always drive, now you're complaining that I'm going to let you drive!" I just reached up and took the keys.

When we were in the car I realized something. Volvos aren't automatic, they're standard! "Are you okay love?"

If he didn't mind his car getting ruined just fine. "Love?" Crap! What do I do?

"Um…Edward?"

"Yes?"

"How do you drive a standard?"

He stared at me in shock. "Have you ever driven one?"

"Um…No."

"Bella you're not driving my car."

"Can't you teach me?!"

"No." And with that he was driving and I was in the passenger seat. "Edward!"

"What?"

"Why are you driving?"

"Because you don't know how to drive a standard."

"Why do you always get to drive?"

"We've already been over this, its my car."

"Why don't we ever take my truck?"

Edward sighed. "I'm a better driver." Edward opened y door, we were at his house.

"I'm sorry love but I don't want my car ruined."

I glared at him, again.

Then Alice came up. "Maybe someday soon Bella!" With that she walked away leaving Edward and I confused.

_A/N: Well what did you think? Please review and tell me! If you liked it I might be able to make it longer. I got the idea when I was watching a car commercial._


	2. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

What did Alice mean by that? For the past week it has bothered me. Why does she always do that? Just drop hints without saying what she means? Edward didn't know either. She was blocking her mind from him and singing the ABC over and over again.

Sadly Edward was going hunting tomorrow for the next four days, meaning he wouldn't be home until Tuesday night. I was probably going to have to get make overs from Alice. Great.

Me and Edward were now lying in my bed. We weren't saying much. We were just enjoying each others company. Soon enough I fell asleep in his arms.

"Bella" Edward leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Time to get up." I lazily got up and got my toiletries without a word.

After my shower I went down stairs and into the kitchen. At the table was a bowl of cereal. I sat down and started eating with Edward watching me.

"How can you eat that? It smells disgusting."

"Hey! It tastes good to me!" He just chuckled.

After a few more minutes I finished eating and washed my dishes.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked once I got my shoes on.

"Yeah." I was staying at his house this week-end. We got in his car and in a few minutes we were at his house.

Edward opened my door and took my hand in his. We walked up the porch steps and through the door. Once we walked in Emmett greeted me with a giant hug. "Hi Bella!" He finally set me down.

"Hey Emmett!"

"Were gonna have so much fun!"

Then Esme, Carlisle and Jasper came out. They all greeted me. "Where's Alice?" She's usually the first one down here.

"Her and Rosalie are putting some clothes away or something in mine and Alice's closet. Are we ready to go?"

"We should get going." Carlisle added in.

Edward turned to me and said "I'll be back soon. Please be careful."

"I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too." Then he leaned down and gave me a kiss and the four of them were gone.

"Bella, come on! Alice, Rosalie and I have a surprise for you!" Oh great! Because I just love surprises. Emmett picked me up and ran up the stairs to Alice's room then set me down.

"Bella!" Alice ran up and hugged me. "You're gonna have so much fun! But before your surprise Rose and I are giving you a make over!" I stared at her in horror; I didn't want a make over!

"B-b-but" I stuttered.

"What's the point of giving her a make over for the surprise? We'll do it tomorrow!" Rosalie said.

"Fine." Alice huffed. "Lets go." So I was out of the make over, at least for now, but now it was time for the surprise. Alice grabbed me and ran. She sat me down and I was in the garage. Why?

"Surprise?" All three of them shouted.

"Um…" I didn't get what the surprise was.

"What's wrong?" Emmett sounded worried.

"What's the surprise? I don't see anything other than cars."

Alice walked over to me. "Last week you wanted t drive right?"

"Yes." I wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well Emmett, Rosalie and I are going to teach you how to drive a stick!"

I stared at her open mouthed too shocked to say anything.

A/N: There's the next chapter. Don't forget to review! And if you have any ideas tell me and maybe I'll use them.


	3. Oh no!

**A/N: Please read the other one! It has questions about this story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or the characters. Stephenie Meyer does!

After some persuasion they finally got me into the car. I really didn't want to do this but when I asked Alice what would happen she didn't know. She said it changed every time because there were always different people driving. What if it ends badly? Edward will be mad! Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the back and Alice was beside me in the passenger seat. They all know how to drive a manual and they were all helping me-even Rosalie.

"Okay Bella, first you put the key in the ignition and turn the car on." Rosalie told me as if she was talking to a five-year-old. I rolled my eyes and turned the car on. "Very good!" she said the same way patting the top of my head while Alice and Emmett snickered.

"Okay Bella! Press down on the clutch and put it into first gear to get down the drive way." I did as I was told. Slowly I pressed down the clutch and moved the stick. I then pushed the gas peddle and the car was moving. Okay. This must be the easy part! It has to be harder than this! Everyone always says it is!

I was now coming to the end of the drive way. I pushed down on the brake and looked both ways and pulled out. "Okay Bella." Emmett started "push down on the clutch and move the stick to second gear. Okay?"

"I nodded my head and did as I was told. Only one problem. I pushed down to hard and everyone jerked forward. "Not so hard!" Rosalie screeched!

"Sorry!" I said with an apologetic face.

"It's fine Bella! You're still learning Rosalie's just over reacting." Alice assured me.

We were coming up to a stop sign. "Okay, now you have two options. Either just use the brake or shift back to first gear. I recommend just using the break since your still learning." Once again I did as Emmett told me.

Within an hour I could drive a manual perfectly! I really don't know why people freak out about it! We were on our way back to the Cullen house coming back up to that stop sign. "Bella, so far you've just been using the break. This time shift back down."

"Okay" I wasn't really worried; I've been doing just fine. Just as I came up to the sign I pushed the clutch down and shifted from gear five to one, then put on the brake. "Bella. Did you just shift all at once?" Alice asked panicked. I looked at all the vampires in the car and they all had huge eyes and looked worried.

"Yes." I was panicking. "Is that bad?"

"Just hurry up and get home!"

"Why? What did I do?"

"Just go!" Rosalie yelled. So I did, but I only put it into second gear. I pulled into the drive way. Once at the end I put it into park and turned off the car. Everyone was looking forward as if I just hit a person and kept going. "What did I do wrong?" I asked. They didn't answer but got out of the car. They were talking about something but I couldn't tell what they were talking about because they were talking to fast. "Bella" Rosalie turned to me. "Can I have the keys?"

"What's wrong?"

"By shifting form five to one you may have ruined the transmission and it might need replaced." Oh no! I was right! It was going to end bad! Edward is going to hate me! I handed her the keys and her and Emmett climbed into the car. Alice and I both watched them pull out of the drive way with horrified expressions.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I was trying to get all my facts right but I don't think I did. Especially on the transmission. Thank you to not done baking for helping me! Does anyone know what a beta is? And should I do anyone else's POV? I will do Edwards point of view when he first finds out but that might be all unless you guys want another.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay it's not that bad." We were all sitting in the living room listening to what Rosalie had to say. "All that happened is now the transmission is slipping a little. Normally that wouldn't matter but I'm sure Edward will notice."

"So you can fix it?" I asked.

"Yeah. It won't take to long. I can have it done before they get back. I just have to go get the part then I'll start." With that she got up and left.

"Okay! That's fixed! Now wh-?"

I cut Alice off. "Fixed!? What if Edward gets home before it's done?!"

"We still have two days Bella. So what should we do?"

"How about go fish?" Emmett suggested.

Alice shrugged. "Sure.

So for the next hour while Rosalie was fixing the Volvo we played cards. Then Alice and Emmett froze. "What?" I asked cautiously. They both just looked at each other panicked. Then the door opened and in came Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Edward.

EPOV

We decided to come back a couple days early from hunting. They said I was annoying them because I missed Bella so much. Especially Jasper. At least I could see her now. I'm sure she'll be happy too. With that thought I started running faster.

I was finally at the house and I ran through the door. I saw the look on Bella's, Emmett's, and Alice's face. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what. Their minds were blocked.

I walked over to Bella and gave her a kiss. Then she smiled. "Hey. Having a good time?"

"Yeah. We were just playing some go fish. I thought you were coming back until Tuesday?"

"Yeah. That was until Edward couldn't bear being without you." Jasper said now sitting next Alice.

I growled at Jasper, then turning to Bella "I can leave again if you'd like."

"No!" Then she wrapped her arms around me and laid her head against my shoulder. Alice giggled at Bella. Then Esme came out to the living room.

"Where's Rosalie? Did she end up going hunting? I know we invited her and she said no."

"Um did you need her for something?" Alice asked standing up and going over to Esme.

"No, I was just curious."

"Oh okay." They were definitely hiding something. I'll get it out of Bella later. Then the phone rang.

"Bella, its Charlie." Carlisle handed the phone to her.

"Thanks!" Bella said then put the phone up to here ear. "Charlie?"

"Hey Bella. I was just wondering when you were coming home."

"Ummm……" She looked at me.

"I'll take you now."

"How about now?"

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone.

"Why don't you take the jeep?" Emmett said.

"Why not take the Volvo?" I said.

"Because maybe she wants to take the jeep."

"We're taking the Volvo."

"But what if I do want to take the jeep?" Bella said.

"I didn't think you liked it?"

"Well, um, and……."

"She's mad that you won't let her drive it. So she doesn't want to drive in it anymore."

I ran overt to Bella and held her to me. "I'm sorry. I'll let you drive you just have to be careful." Then I smelt tears. I looked down to see her crying. "Bella honey what's wrong?" Then all the thoughts about the car come into me mind. They ruined my car?!

I ran out to the garage to see Rosalie under my car. "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

She got up and stood. "Calm down! Give me five more minutes and it'll be done."

"What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! It was Bella!"

"Bella?"

"Yeah! Since you wouldn't teach her how to drive it Alice, Emmett and I decided to!"

Then I could hear the conversation Bella and Alice were having. Bella thought I was mad at her. I could never be mad at her though. I love her. I ran back into the house beside Bella. "I'm not mad Bella. Please don't think that." I pulled her into a hug again and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Edward! I didn't mean to!"

"It's fine."

"Cars fixed!" Rosalie yelled from the garage.

"We got to get you home." Then Bella and I walked toward the garage. Bella had stopped crying and was happy that I wasn't mad. She got into the car and I drove.

"You're sure you're not mad?"

"Yes Bella. I just over reacted at first." We pulled up in front of her house. I said good-bye and she went up to the house. I watched her to make sure she didn't trip and hurt herself. I would be back later tonight to watch her sleep.

**A/N: Arrrg! That did not turn out as well as I wanted! It should have been better but you deserve a chapter for being such good readers. Should I continue or leave it? I have a few more ideas. Like that night in Bella's bedroom and Edward letting Bella drive. Review and tell me what you think. Or if you have your own idea let me know. I love to know what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Dad," I said as I walked thru the door.

"Hey Bells! How was your day? I ordered pizza."

I grabbed a piece and sat down next to him on the couch. "I was okay, yours?"

"I was pretty good. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I must still look scared. I know Edward isn't mad, but I felt horrible. I don't care if Rosalie fixed his car. I still feel bad! "I'm going to go to bed. Night."

"Night Bella," Charlie said sounding worried.

I went upstairs and took a shower. I tried letting the warm water soothe me but it didn't work.

Once I got out of the shower I headed to my room knowing I had to face Edward sooner or later. I opened my door, walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I just stood there and he held his arms out signaling me to come over. "Your really not mad?" I said walking over.

"Never my love," he said pulling me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," I said once again.

"Bella it's fine. I promise, I just over reacted. I'm sorry."

I sat up and looked at him. "Your sorry?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

"Edward you have every reason to be mad at me. I knew you didn't want me driving my car but I did anyway."

"No Bella. I should have trusted you. And anyway, at least your safe. I can replace a stupid car but I can't replace you."

Then we were kissing. Before we could get to out of hand Edward pulled back. "You should sleep Bella. You have a long day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we have to go to school of course but then I'm going to finish giving you lessons on driving my car. Although from what I've heard you don't need anymore. I got told you did very well."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Why not?"

"I don't really want to ruin your car again."

"You won't Bella. But even if you do it's fine. Please? For me?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Then go to sleep so you can think about it tomorrow."

"But what if I want to think about it now?"

"Bella."

"Fine whatever."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Night!"

Edward started humming my lullaby, and soon I was asleep.

**A/N: That's all. Really. It is. I'm not going to do Edward teaching her how to drive because she basically already knows. If anyone would like to do it just contact me. Thanks for all the reviews! Now I'm going to work on my other story!**


End file.
